


Bliss

by lilacnightmares



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Children, F/M, Married Couple, Romance, introspective, married with children - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:15:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28432290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilacnightmares/pseuds/lilacnightmares
Summary: Sun-Hi reflects on her life and relationship with Jumin Han as she takes care of their twin daughters one morning.Work from Tumblr.
Relationships: Han Jumin/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Bliss

Being married to Jumin Han was a whirlwind that was hard to describe in mere words.

That was putting it lightly, everything about her simple life had begun to change the moment that she met him and there was no turning back as she stepped into that realm. Even though he was a simple man with the taste for refined means, that didn’t mean that he was out of touch with her minimalistic ideas and down to earth lifestyle. 

Jumin always loved listening to her perspective and thoughts. Sun-Hi had never found another man so willing to listen to whatever was on her mind and actively discuss whatever was on her mind. It was so varied and simple. 

To her, being with Jumin was feeling like nothing else in the world mattered but the feelings that the two of them shared. 

It was like they were puzzle pieces that were always meant to interlock and meet from day one. His red strings had been so tangled and worn away to the point where he felt like he would never find the end but she’d appeared one day and just like that, his line snapped, and everything that hadn’t made sense to him finally clicked. 

He’d shown her that love could be found anywhere that you looked, even if you didn’t expect to find it out of the blue. She never thought that she left her little hometown where she knew everything and all of the neighbors to the city that she would meet someone like Jumin and fall heels over head in love with him. 

Stranger things had happened in this world so it wasn’t a stretch of the imagination to say that love could blossom so perfectly. She’d known that he was the one almost as soon as the conversations started to get deeper and deeper and methodical. He knew his way around the table when it came to things that she couldn’t even start to imagine. 

Jumin had a way of making you believe in something that you may never have considered before in your entire life. Even if you had a clue, he knew how to connect to everyone in the room through some means. It was his passion and dedication that allowed him to charm anyone who met him and it was as simple as that. 

Sun-Hi admired that about him and if she hadn’t, there wouldn’t be this delicate ring on her finger saying that she was his wife. Every time she caught sight of her hands whenever she was working in the house, she’d find herself with a daydream-like smile on her face every time.

Sometimes it did feel like a dream that she was enraptured with Jumin Han. 

It wasn’t just she who was madly in love with him.

Oh, Sun-Hi had seen the way that Jumin looked at her when he thought she wasn’t staring. That longing gaze in his eyes and that sincere smile on his lips that she knew was only intended for herself made her heart spin around and around in fast-paced circles. 

Those who thought that Jumin wasn’t capable of such grandiose emotion didn’t know him the way she did.

And, that was a shame. 

Jumin Han was an amazing man that had so much to offer the world. He had hopes and dreams that were going to chase him as hard as he chased them. She looked forward to seeing where their lives were going to take them because they’d already started to take steps together building their life together in a more intimate way. 

How... one may wonder. Well, that was a long story short thanks to the twins in her arms, Bom and Ha-Yoon. They were every bit their father as they were their mother. If you looked hard enough, you would catch features that looked more like Jumin, or if you saw the way that one of the girls smiled, you would catch a small glimpse of Sun-Hi.

Sun-Hi had always seen herself one day becoming a mother but she never thought it would come as soon as it did. It was a surprise to Jumin as well, but he’d always dreamed of his own family that held every precious moment that he’d never received. It was no surprise to the rest of the RFA, though, it was starting to feel like they had been placing bets. 

With a sigh at that thought, she finished feeding Bom and laid her back down next to her sister in their shared bassinet. Those two were never far apart from each other, only pulled away when Sun-Hi had to feed them separately since they could get rather fussy in the mornings. She wondered if they would keep those traits as they grew up sometimes. 

The thought of the house filled with two growing girls gave her a vision of the future where Jumin was such a sucker and under their spell. Being a father had softened him impossibly so, and seeing that fond look in his eyes whenever he paused at the door before he headed out for work caused her to breathe in deeply and ignore the flutter in her heart. 

Grateful, that’s what she would describe the feeling that oversaturated her heart. 

“Time for my break,” she said underneath her breath as she headed towards the other room to allow the girls to rest. There was a knock at the front door and she went to answer it, surprised to see that it was her father-in-law standing there. It wasn’t an uncommon occurrence for him to drop by whenever he got the urge these days. 

Jumin had been trying to mend his relationship with his father these days, knowing that they may have held different perspectives of the world, but that didn’t mean that they couldn’t come to terms with the past and what the future could be if things were handled much more delicately. She knew why the Chairman had dropped by. 

Everyone was underneath the spell of the twins, they were darlings and the apple of their parents’ eyes. 

“I just put them down for a nap, but they could rest through a storm,” she said with a smile. It was the truth. Not even Elizabeth making her presence known would distract the girls from their rest. It was one of the good things about them. She imagined that it would have been more of a storm if they were fussy beyond metal times. 

“Jumin was a quiet baby, too,” he reflected on the past. Those years must have passed much faster than he was aware. “I suppose it’s been quite a long time since I thought of him that way, but my son has grown into a fine young man.” 

“He has always been a delight,” Sun-Hi agreed. 

“He has, but there was a point in his life where I knew that he struggled to find himself. I worried for him greatly as he poured himself into his work and denied his heart,” he said. There was something in his tone that Sun-Hi couldn’t deny. It was that regret that he often masked underneath the charm of his smile. 

“I didn’t always know what to say or how to advise him on such matters. Jumin always viewed the world in a way that I could never understand but I knew that his steadfast faith in others was always going to be his guiding light. Somewhere along that way, he lost himself, but that all changed the day that he met you, my dear.” 

Sun-Hi waved her hand as if to say that it wasn’t she who made the difference. “No, no. Jumin was the one that found himself. I was just along the ride, sir.” 

“Humble as ever,” the old man sighed. “You, my dear, I want you to never let go of that love that you hold for my son. Never stop seeing him the way you have. I trust that as long as you are there at his side, there is nothing that will be impossible for him to achieve in his life. When I see the family you’ve both made, I see everything I’ve ever aspired for. Cherish that passion you’ve found.”

“I don’t intend on ever loving someone as much as I love Jumin,” Sun-Hi smiled. She looked back at her girls. “Unless you count our girls. I can’t imagine a life without your son, sir. I’ll never leave him as long as I draw a breath in my body.” 

“I trust you will.” 


End file.
